


I Love You

by Angelicat2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Kinda, Love Confessions, POV Hunk (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Keith had his Garrison phone with him when he was kicked out of the Garrison. Almost two years later, the rest of the team finds out he still has it. It may or may not have some photos and videos on it that are very important to Keith."Just know I'm proud of you, Keith. I'm just glad that I got to know you. You said your life would have been different if it weren't for me...But you changed mine just as much."Hunk risked a glance at Keith who was frozen in place, eyes large as tears began to gather. The young man began shaking his head slightly as if trying to not hear what was being said.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm half asleep here bc it's nearly 12:30 am right now, so if this doesn't make complete sense, sorry. It's been sitting around with my other Sheith fics I gotta publish someday. Enjoy!

Hunk knew it. Hunk knew this was a terrible idea. Hunk knew it!

But Lance had insisted. He said that they could sneak into Keith's room while he was taking a shower, rummage around in Keith's fanny packs and get out. _Easy._ Lance had insisted. He hadn't been wrong. It was ridiculously easy to enter Keith's room. The place was bare, no personal objects at all. As if in the last six months, it hadn't been lived in at all. If not for the rumpled blanket on the bed and the crop top jacket hanging on the peg, Hunk would have assumed they had the wrong room.

Hunk grew nervous at the sound of the shower turning off. They should have left then. He had tried to convince Lance to leave Keith alone. To get out with clean hands while they could. After all, it had only been two weeks since Shiro, Keith's best friend, disappeared into thin air. As much as they all missed the leader and man, Hunk knew Keith had to have missed him more. They had known each other a long time.

They had paused with worry. They waited for the little beep that would enter the room saying that the door was opening. They would have enough time to flee if they needed to. They stood frozen as minutes went by, barely daring to breathe. But the chime never came.

Lance saw the goal of his self-imposed mission, laying innocently on the same peg as the red jacket. Hunk made waving gestures and head shakes as he tried to silently tell the Cuban not to do it. Not now. Not with what had been going on. Keith deserved a break after all his searching for Shiro. Just something small like a ten-minute nap would have been great.

But apparently Lance thought it was word for going ahead with his plan. Tiptoeing across the room, he quietly dug through one pouch, decided there wasn't anything important within it, and started for the other. Opening it, something orange and rectangular fell to the floor with a _CLANK._ They both froze like a deer looking at headlights.

"Shi-anyone out there?" Keith called, voice tight like he had been crying or something. Hunk swallowed at the statement that Keith started with as Lance looked at him with wide eyes, bending down slowly to grab the object. Just as silently as possible, he zipped the pocket up, and they got out. Hunk hadn't even known that Lance had picked the object up.

\-----

"Where is it?" Keith stormed into the room, an angry look to his face. His whole posture was stiff, ready to attack at a moment's notice. His lips were turned down in the largest scowl Hunk had ever seen on him. He looked like he would murder them all in one flick of his wrist, and Hunk grew scared of him at that second. Lean as a fox and just as clever, Hunk didn't want to mess with Keith on a good day. Keith could wipe them all in the training room and piloting, coming to a level that matched Allura and Shiro. Hunk definitely didn't want to mess with a wrathful Keith.

All of them looked over at a huffing Keith. Just like Hunk, he noticed that Pidge, Allura, and Coran gave him clueless expressions. The only one who looked remotely like he knew what was happening was Lance who smiled slightly, like he had something on Keith. Keith noticed this too just as quickly as Hunk had, violet eyes turned steel cold as he glared at the Cuban.

"Give it to me."

"What? Give what to you?" Lance asked innocently as he shrugged and pulled out something orange, "You mean this? Where'd you even get it?"

It was a Garrison phone, like the standard ones the Garrison gave out to all its students. Like the one Pidge had had on her when they left Earth. A large crack was across the screen, the phone currently asleep. The amazing thing about the phones were that they never really needed charging. Infinite battery sources equals a phone that ran all the time. It had been one of the reasons Hunk had chosen to become an engineer.

"Give it back." Arms crossed, Keith stared at the slightly younger man. Hunk wanted to facepalm. Of all the times to do this, why now? Why? They should be united, looking for their missing Black Paladin, not bickering and fighting. Hunk had no idea how deeply Lance had gotten himself into trouble.

"What's so important about this anyway?" Lance raised a brow as he stared at it, the screen flickering on faster than they thought possible, given how old it must have been, "Got something embarrassing, mullet?"

 _"Please."_ Hunk frowned as he heard the nakedness of Keith's voice. The word was more of a plead than a demand at this point, the raven-haired late teen wrapping his arms around himself. The others seemed to catch on that something wasn't right.

"Lance-"

"What's got you all worked up?" Hunk's best friend asked as he tapped the phone's surface, causing it to pull up the screen which was blank. There had been a few apps on the device originally, not limited to school apps, calculator, timer, and such. There was also a camera app in there. Lance switched the screen to be one of those hologram screens that floats in the air. Keith moved to get it back, but Lance moved it back at the same time.

The Cuban selected the photo and video gallery which wasn't usually on the phones since it was considered a distraction to the students. The screen changed from orange to multiple colors as the slideshow automatically started, already have been played recently. Everyone, human, Altean, and part-Galran alike, froze as photos played.

The first six were pictures of Keith. They were all when the boy wasn't paying attention, clearly taken by someone else. Keith looked a bit younger, two times dressed in the cadet uniform, so it must have been when he was at the Garrison. He was studying, a concentrating expression to his plum eyes. Whoever took the photos did a great job catching the man's good side.

A video popped up, playing just loudly enough for all to hear as Keith frowned as if in memory.  
 _  
"And here's the elusive starboy who can fly anything he gets his hands on," a voice whispered as the video crept up to an unsuspecting Keith, "Doing his homework, by himself. Working on Calculus II."_

 _"I can hear you," Keith stated, and the screen jumped slightly before settling, "You're not that good at being quiet, Shiro."  
_  
They were surprised, but realized they shouldn't have been.  
 _  
"I am plenty good at being quiet," Shiro squeaked as Keith raised brow, "I didn't get us caught when we snuck up to the roof, did I?"_

_"No," Keith shrugged as he marked something down in the thick textbook and notebook before looking up and...smirking, "But we did almost get caught by Iverson. You tried asking me about the stars, and I told you to shut up because I heard him rounding the corner."_

_"And you shoved me down into one of the alcoves."_

_"Well, in my defense," Keith protested yet his smile stayed, "I really didn't need another detention with Iverson."_

_"You're doing it again."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Smiling," a fairly tan hand reached out and poked Keith's cheek._

_"God," Keith complained as he swatted Shiro's hand away before rolling his eyes, "Aren't you supposed to be encouraging me to do my homework, not messing around? You are an upperclassmen."_

_"Yeah, well, you're a natural at this," Shiro bragged proudly as Keith...blushed pink, "Still top of your class."_

_"Yeah, yeah," Keith picked up his stuff and started shoving it into a red and white backpack, "I know. You like to tell me that all the time."_

_"I mean it," Shiro's voice called genuinely as Keith glanced at the man behind the camera, "So, up to seeing the stars tonight?"_

_"Yeah," Keith's smile was bright and wide as he pulled his bag onto his shoulder, "Of course."_

_"Thought so..." Shiro laughed softly.  
_

The video faded as another set of pictures took over. This time, it was a swap of last time. Four photos of Shiro; hair all black, tanner, missing the nose scar and haunted-tired eyes, more excited, and ready to take on the day. In the first one, he was dressed in the cadet outfit, and Hunk realized that 1) they've known each other a long time and 2) Keith had known Shiro since he himself was ranked a cadet and not an officer.  
 _  
"Hey, sleepyhead," the hand reached out and tapped Keith's buried head, the only thing able to be seen was his black hair, "It's time to get up."_

_Keith groaned, mumbled something unintelligible, and curled up in the bed further, dragged the blanket over his face in the process._

_"Come on, buddy," the camera shook a bit as Shiro grabbed his blanket, "We're doing something special today."_

_Keith peeked out of the blanket, a wary but warm look to his face._

_"Ride through the desert?"_

_"Yep," Shiro's voice gave away his smile, "And what ever else you want to do. We got some free time. You can drive...just no driving us off a cliff."_

_"No promises," Keith smirked as he tossed the blanket down, dressed in a black shirt and pants, "We lived last time."_

_"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure you took ten years off my life. Gonna make me have white hair with me worrying."_

_"Sure," Keith teased as he stretched, shirt hiking up to show pale skin, "But you could just dye it. Save you the hassle, you know? Now let me change, and get out of here before my roommate decides to come in. Last time, he wouldn't stop talking about how his 'hero' was here and I left for your room."_

_"Cargo pilot?"_

_"Cargo pilot," Keith confirmed as he shrugged, "Don't know his name, haven't really noticed what he looks like."_

_They separated, Shiro heading away to the door. The camera turned to him, a smile on his face. He looked so much younger as he chuckled softly._

_"Happy Birthday, Keith."  
_

More photos played. Shiro from the way they knew him showed up, white fringe and all. In the first one, he looked lost in thought, staring out the window. A few others joined in before there was a selfie taken by Shiro. Keith was leaning over Shiro, chin on the black hair of Shiro's head as he laughed. Shiro grinned, and Hunk was stunned. The last time he'd seen Keith so happy had been at the feast on Arus. That was nearly a whole six months ago. A few more pictures played before a set showed up of them before the Kerberos mission. The first showed Shiro leaning over Keith, pointing to something in a book under the younger's hands. The next had them turning towards each other for Shiro the explain something. The next showed them bumping into each other, eyes large and in shock as their lips touched. The last one showed them both looking away, big blushes on their faces.

Hunk spared Keith a look. The young man didn't seem all that aware of anything other than the photos. His eyes were glued to the screen as a video pulled up. Hunk turned back to it with a terrible feeling settling into his bones.  
 _  
"Keith," the screen frizzled into existence showing Shiro sitting down in his room in his casual clothes, "If you're seeing this, it probably means I didn't make it. I know you promised. You said I would, but I also know my luck hasn't been holding up for...awhile now."_

_Shiro glanced away for a second before his grey eyes slid back to the screen and he took a deep breath in._

_"To think that Kerberos was the start of it all," Shiro chuckled bitterly as he looked down, "I was so excited to fly to the farthest spot in our solar system. To be able to prove that I could pilot even at my age. And I was planning on coming back home. I really was. And then...well, the Galra captured us. But I told myself that I had to keep fighting. I needed to get back to Earth."_

_Those tired eyes glanced up at the screen before blinking._

_"When I escaped, I didn't remember what happened. I just woke up after being knocked out on that Garrison table. And the first thing I saw was your face," a soft smile lit up Shiro's face, "And I never thought I'd be so happy to see someone in my life. I was home. I was safe. I knew you'd never let anything happen to me. We were away from each other for over a year, but it felt like decades. Seeing you, it felt like we just saw each other days before. That nothing changed. And I was happy."_

_He paused before the smile settled into a sad frown._

_"I'm sorry, Keith," the man stated as his eyes bore into the screen right at them, "I told you I wouldn't leave. That I'd be different from your mom and dad. I remember that you were kicked out of the Garrison. What happened? Probably had something to do with me...Did Iverson..."_

_Shiro paused for a second before he sighed in resignation._

_"Of course, he would have," Shiro smiled softly as his gaze landed back on the screen, "Just know I'm proud of you, Keith. I'm just glad that I got to know you. You said your life would have been different if it weren't for me...But you changed mine just as much."  
_  
Hunk risked a glance at Keith who was frozen in place, eyes large as tears began to gather. The young man began shaking his head slightly as if trying to not hear what was being said.   
_  
"At the Garrison, nobody could see me as me. Everyone had all these ideas of who I was, and I didn't even like them. I'm no 'hero', or 'legend', or 'golden boy.' I'm - was- a guy who had no idea what he was doing, who liked mac-n-cheese way too much, who spoke Japanese at random times," Shiro looked at the camera again with a small smile on his face, "And out of all those people, you were the one to see me. The real me. The only thing..."_

_He paused momentarily with a deep breath._

_"The only thing I regret is dragging you into space with me like this," a wistful expression morphed his face, "When I said we'd go to space and explore, this is not what I had in mind...although the lions more than make up for some of it. Earth doesn't have anything close to this technology and..."_

_He coughed as a tiny blush covered his face, "I'm rambling again. What I really wanted to say was that I care a lot about you, Keith."  
_  
Keith shook his head even more, taking a step back as he trembled a little. Everyone noticed his distress but didn't move.  
 _  
"I've been meaning to say something to you for a long time now, but I could never find the right time," he looked down as his brows scrunched, "And then you said that you see me as a brother during the trials and I figured I shouldn't say anything. But I need to say it now. Keith-"  
_  
The sound of the door opening startled them all. They saw Keith rush out of the room, completely ignoring that his phone was still there. Hunk wasn't sure if he was seeing correctly, but it looked like he was...  
 _  
"I love you."  
_  
Shiro's whisper echoed around the room in a way that made them shiver at the knowledge they'd just gained. Hunk had been correct. Keith had been crying. He must have been crying in the shower before they had been in his room that day. And Hunk couldn't blame him for doing so. Not anymore.


End file.
